Many systems include multiple power supplies, such as switches, wireless access points, laptops, cell phones and other battery operated devices. Existing methods for managing multiple power supplies are often inefficient or costly. For battery operated devices or devices with a fixed power range, like Power over Ethernet (PoE), efficiency is critical to supporting the available power budget, improving customer experience and safely meeting surface temperature requirements.